Gēmā Chōwa's Story
by lumigo akvo9504
Summary: This is a story about a person with a gamer quirk being in the hero course at U A High. (Sorry in advance if characters from the anime are OOC, it is my first Boku no Hero Academia fanfiction. I own nothing but my OCs and their home. Please review.) —Discontinued—
1. Prologue

(Narrator: years ago, things in society changed. Powers of fantasy became reality. Heroes and villains became common and no one questioned it. This is my story of how I became an every day hero.)

My name is Gēmā Chōwa. I guess I should tell you entertainment craving people background information about my family and me you might want to know before the story really starts so here you go, I have two quirks. I have a gamer quirk and a candy creation quirk. I am the only member in my family with these quirks. My mom has a water manipulation quirk, my dad is quirkless, my older sister Gēmā Hikari has an electric quirk, my younger sister Gēmā Kitsune has a fox quirk, my younger brother Gēmā Hiro has an illusion quirk, and my older brother Gēmā Dāku has a shadow manipulation quirk. Dad theorizes that habits, the environment, and personalities contribute to what a person's quirk might be. I guess the theory holds a bit of merit, for my family at least.

Mom spent a lot of time in the water when she was younger. She has a go with the flow personality and lived near the water all her life to this day (if you can't guess, my family lives near a beach). Dad comes from a family who did everything the traditional way with no quirks even though some of his family members have them. He likes doing things without powers to show that even though people have them it doesn't mean you need them to live. Hikari always has an electric device near her, and she has a sparky, happy go lucky attitude. Dāku stays in the shadows of others because he doesn't like attention on him all the time and stays up when it is dark out. Kitsune likes acting like a fox, her personality is like a fox's, and she stays near the fox habitat in the zoo. Hiro wishes to be a hero and fight bad guys, often floats into daydreams, and has dreams to complex for others to comprehend. I know my personality isn't a big factor in my gamer quirk but my dad says I'm sweet like candy at times. I think my old habit of carrying candy around also factors in to the formation of my candy quirk. I believe that my gamer quirk comes from me being around and always playing or watching others play video games.

All members of my family do things to help others, even me. Dad volunteers at a soup kitchen. Mom is a professional hero (yes that is a real job in my society). Dāku and Hikari are in their last year of hero training at U A High and fundraise money to donate to as many nonprofit organizations that help people as they can. Kitsune volunteers at the zoo and anywhere that she can spend time with animals. Hiro helps anyone he sees that needs assistance. I give small candies to kids on the street and to people who have blood sugar problems (yes even in a society with superpowers illnesses are still around).

If you must know more about my family, Dāku and Hikari are twins, as are Hiro and Kitsune. I was born between the four twins' two birthdays making me the middle child. I'm fourteen, Dāku and Hikari are sixteen, and Hiro and Kitsune are four. We live in a two story, white condo. Everyone has their own room, except Kitsune and Hiro they share a room, and bathroom. The rooms reflect our quirks which reflect things about us.

Hikari's room is pale yellow with birch wood floors. She has a small variety of devices ranging from tablets to computers. Her bed is right by the window with electric blue bedding. She also has a desk and shelves. Dāku's room has no windows and is down the hall from Hikari's next to the stairs. His room is black with black carpet. The bed is on the far wall with grey bedding. He has a grey desk, a grey bookshelf, and few light sources. Our parent's room is aquamarine blue with birch wood floors. The bedding is seafoam white and the room has a sandy colored chester drawer.

Hiro and Kitsune's room is light blue with birch wood floors right next to mom and dad's room on the first floor. There are no actual beds in their room. Hiro sleeps on a white hammock with a blue blanket and pillow. Kitsune sleeps on a pallet on the floor with green and brown blankets and pillows making a nest. There is an extra room next to the stairs on the first floor that became a quirk training room. The training room and the laundry room have white walls and birch wood floors. Everywhere else in the house has birch wood floors and sandy colored walls. The stairs and porch are made of oak wood.

My room is a light, lollipop purple with cotton candy blue carpet in between Dāku's and Hikari's on the second floor. I have a black desk and my bed has a blanket of peppermint stars on top of white sheets with red pillows. There are two televisions in my room. One television is hooked up to a play station 2, a play station 3, and a play station 4. The other television is connected to a Wii, an Xbox 360, and an Xbox One. My laptop computer on my desk has three monitors. I have four shelves in my room; two shelves full of videogames, one shelf full of gaming awards, and one shelf full of videogame merchandise.

I'll tell you what my family looks like going from the eldest member to the youngest. First up is my dad, Gēmā Rairu, is 44. My dad is a tall, slim man with black hair and honey brown eyes. He is an elementary school teacher. He often wears a sandy brown tie tucked under a blue sweater vest over a white, collared, long-sleeved shirt tucked into black slacks with black shoes. My mom has two appearances: a hero one and a civilian one.

My mom, Gēmā Sora, is 42. She is graceful and agile with a slim, curvy figure. In her hero appearance, her long blue hair is down covering one of her sky blue eyes. She wears a blue full body suit with blue goggles. In her civilian appearance, her hair is in a ponytail away from her face and she wears a light blue top with white pants and blue flats. Dāku is tall with a lean build. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black sweater over a grey shirt with black pants shoes.

Hikari has blonde hair like that of our dead grandmother and blue eyes. She wears her hair down with a yellow headband. She wears a yellow dress with a long-sleeved, white undershirt, white stockings, a pair of black shoes, and an electric blue tie. I have my dead grandfather's caramel brown hair and my dad's honey brown eyes. My body is built like my mom's but I'm not as tall and my curves are not that noticeable. I have my hair styled like Misty's from the Pokémon anime. My clothing consists of bluejeans, a purple Candy Land T-shirt over a black, long-sleeved shirt with purple shoes.

Hiro and Kitsune have similar body shapes. They are both short, thin, and athletically built. Hiro has mom's blue hair and dad's brown eyes. Kitsune has blue eyes and her quirk makes her have red hair, that she wears in twin ponytails, to go with her red fox ears and tail. Hiro wears a white polo shirt tucked into bluejeans with blue vans and a blue hoodie. Kitsune wears an orangish-red, long-sleeved shirt under a brown top with a silver fox silhouette on it with white jeggings and orangish-red converse.

That's everything you need to know about my family and me. Bye!


	2. Summer day

August 22, 2319

It was quiet in my room as I slept. I already knew that Kitsune, Hikari, Hiro, and Dad were up because of noise coming from down stairs. How Hikari wakes up at the crack of dawn I have no idea. I know Kitsune wakes up at five, like dad, to get a ride to the elementary school's summer day camp. She wakes up Hiro when she goes shower.

I continued my peaceful slumber until Dāku knocked on my door in sync to the beat of my alarm going off. (Just so you guys no this is the summer BEFORE my older siblings third year at UA.) I groan as I get up and groggily open and rub my eyes. I swear how Dāku does that I have no idea, but he's been doing this since I was five so I guess it doesn't matter. I open my door and say good morning to my brother after I get dressed. We head downstairs together to get breakfast before starting our day.

As we enter the kitchen, mom gave us hugs as she passed us to get in the kitchen as well. I question how she survived her last battle considering my quirk says she has 150/3955 health right now. I let it go knowing she will take a nap before going to complete her job as Taki the pro hero today. I saw my families lunch bags on the counter and looked around to make sure no one is watching before putting their favorite sweet in their respective bag.

After breakfast, just like I predicted, Dad and my younger siblings left to go to camp to work with full health and mom went to take a nap.

"Okay, so that's everything that needs to be taken care of today," says Hikari drying her hands.

"Chōwa, are you sure you don't want to come with us? It'll be fun!" Hikari continued.

Dāku rolled his eyes before grabbing his black lunch bag and leaving to meet his and Hikari's friends for their daily practice/get together. Hikari has been asking me if I wanted to join them **every day** for the past **month**. You see, my older siblings will meet their friends and then proceed to train with each other in preparation for the next school year.

"Īe shimai, I'm good," I say shaking my head at her. I know she asks because she's worried I won't make it into UA with my quirks, but she should really have faith in me sometimes. It's like she doesn't trust me. I know she is just being a normal older sister but she shouldn't worry so much, her worry could end up as her down fall.

She sighs sadly and picks up her yellow lunch bag before leaving through the door. I watch her as she goes from looking down to being happy after opening her lunch bag to make sure she has what she wanted. I smirk before going to the training room.

As soon as I closed the door, I opened up my stats, curtsey of my gamer quirk. You most likely will want to know what they are so I'll just list what pops up when I bring up my stats right now.

 _LEVEL:_ 42

 _SKILL:_ 10

 _HEALTH:_ 500/500

 _MANA:_ 400/400

 _STRENGTH:_ 6

 _PERCEPTION:_ 8

 _ENDURANCE:_ 5

 _CHARISMA:_ 1

 _INTELLIGENCE:_ 9

 _AGILITY:_ 4

 _LUCK:_ 5

I nodded to myself looking at the lollipop purple pop-up screen. I planned to get my strength (str), agility (agi), and endurance (end) up one more level before the UA Entrance Exams. May be I could've tried getting a level in perception or luck.

I exited out off the stats screen before doing my regular yoga stretches. Afterwards, I went to the weight lifts and put just a bit more than I could easily carry on them. When preceding to lift them, I did as much as I could. I lifted the weights twenty times before I had to stop and rest for a bit. I turned on "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor while I got ready to continue my personally designed regiment by hitting a punching bag as fast as I could for two minutes.

I opened the screen again and see that STR increased by one. I happily stopped my strength training after that and started my AGI training to "One Jump Ahead" from that practically ancient Disney classic of an animated movie "Aladdin". I did all the gymnastic stunts and tricks I know whilst the song played in the background.

By noon, when I stopped training in everything I knew, I gained a level in both AGI and END. I had been glad but that is to be expected when accomplishing a self set goal. I will forever be grateful to my training because I got better at my candy creation quirk as well as my gamer quirk's mana. All in all, I was particularly glad to be able to go back to sleep that night to rest for the next few days to come.


	3. UA EXAM!

August 23, 2319

I can't believe I'm saying this but… HIKARI IS MENTAL! I swear today she was up even EARLIER than early for her to get up! I bet she woke up at midnight just to be sure I'M up at four in the morning today even though she knows what happens when I'm woken up before my alarm clock goes off with the soothing sounds of Lisa Miskovsky's song "Still Alive". In the morning, to put it simply, I am not a happy camper.

I ended up stabbing her arm with a peppermint dagger out of survival reflexes courtesy of my gamer quirk. Here's a fun quirk fact, my candy creation quirk is actually limited to sweets containing gelatin as an ingredient so if it doesn't have gelatin in it I can't make it. I even compiled a list of the sweets I can make, and that's no joke.

Hikari screamed before stealing the electricity of my mint green Nintendo 3DSXL to heal the wound. (Yeah, she can actually do that, it's not that surprising to me.) "Seriously, don't do that! Someone could get really hurt," Hikari chastises as she checks to make sure the wound is completely healed. After a brief pause, she more calmly continues by saying, "Anyway, get up Chōwa. You need an early start if you're going to pass UA High's entrance exam. You should know by now that only the best can go there. Now get up while I make breakfast."

Not having anything else to do, I do as she says. Closing the door after her before doing my regular morning routine, and turn off the alarm clock before it goes off. Once done it's only three am, which is definitely to early to be awake.

I head down to breakfast and eat what Hikari has out for me. I help make the family lunches, adding my little sweet surprises, seeing as I have time. Hikari released me with my peppermint pink lunch bag at four to go to the Entrance Exam. She even wished me luck on behalf of the whole family.

-TIME SKIP-

After two hours worth of on foot travel, I made it to the exams. I still don't see why my dai shimai got me up at 2:50. The written exam is not even happening until seven. Guess she wanted me to have an hour of leeway so I can deal with figuring out where I need to go, but I already know where so that can't be it. May be she would want me to train up a bit on sight. Hmm, no that can't be it, that would comprise my practical exam performance. It is around this time of me standing in deep thought that someone bumped into me. As I turn to see who it is I find that the culprit is Tenya Iida, a black haired, glasses wearing, teenaged boy who went to middle school with me in the past.

"I apologize Gēmā-san. I was not paying attention to where I was going," Tenya said with a bow. I wave hello before we walk into the facility together in silence, apparently during my internal debate the time changed to being seven o'clock, hopefully that does not happen again.

The written exam wasn't that interesting so I won't bore you viewers with the details. The practical exam is where the fun stuff happened anyway. Before the practical, everyone applying to the heroics department got a briefing of what to expect and how everything works, the basics if you will. Afterwards, they told us to go to are assigned areas so that's what I did. The area I got assigned to is C-3.

It didn't take long for the exam to start and for people to stampede to the entrance. Deciding not to take my chances of getting ran over, I use some Jello as a trampoline to get over the crowd and into the city. I took two seconds to catch my breath before coming face to face with a two point robot. I used my game quirk to find the weak points and parkoured a bit to cut the circuitry with a piece of random steel I found.

-TIME SKIP-

I focused on not using the same tactic over and over when others were around. I got up to I'd say at least 40 points before the zero pointer showed up. I heard everyone screaming and running away from my perch on a roof top. I also spotted a person trapped under a piece of rubble severely close to the "final boss" as I wish to call it. My instincts to beat the final boss got the best of my intuitive, logical nature that wished to get out of the way.

I didn't pay to much mind to where I was heading. I hopped from my perch to a lamppost three stories below it. I swung off the post and did a roll to lessen the impact force. I vaulted horizontally over a piece of debris and didn't stop running until I reached the trapped victim. I knew the final boss was getting closer so I made a car jack out of some gum and Skittles to lift the steel plate of the person. The person was lucky enough to not have a broken leg and ran to the exit with the rest of the other applicants.

I had to catch my breath a bit after that. I heard the final boss right as I turned around. I didn't have much time once I saw the robot so I used my parkour skills to get away. I knew I only had 50/400 mana at the moment so I had to make it count. I used the last of the mana trap the final boss in jello and gum after making it slip on some margmuerita flavored frosting effectively beating it. The exam ended once my feet touched the ground again. Over all, I believe that was the most fun I had all summer.


	4. Time 4 School

**Sorry if this isn't to good. It was really just written on a whim truthfully**.

* * *

September 1, 2319

It was a cool, bright, sunshiny morning as a woke up to my alarm clock sound and Dāku knocking. "Chōwa, get up," he said emotionlessly before leaving. I get up and do my normal routine before leaving my room dressed in the female UA uniform. After a quick breakfast of pancakes and milk, my older siblings and I left for school. Little did I know what I would find there.

-TIME SKIP-

My siblings told me how to get to class 1-A before they departed for their own class. The second I walked in all I heard was yelling from Iida and snide comments from Bakugou. (I learned the name due to my quirk. It's helpful in situations like this.) After picking my desk behind a boy with red and white hair, the teacher appeared. He had long, black hair and seemed to run on coffee with how sleep deprived he appeared.

Another boy in the class, one with black-green hair, said that the teacher was Eraserhead. Eraserhead told us his name is Aizawa and to change into the P.E. uniform before going outside. I don't know why, but I can't wait to find out.


End file.
